


And Finally, Dare.

by readyplayertwo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney World & Disneyland, Face Characters, M/M, Multi, disney au - they all work at the theme park
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9434879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readyplayertwo/pseuds/readyplayertwo
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki's Spring Break isn't looking too exciting. He can't afford a ticket home, and Detroit is painfully snowy. When his roommate and best friend offers him a pass for Disneyworld, Yuuri can't bring himself to refuse. He expects it'll be fine - better than being alone, at least. What he doesn't expect is to fall in love...with a man whose name he doesn't know. According to Disney law, no face character can ever break character.By the time they get home, Yuuri's obsessed. He begins watching fan videos on YouTube, following blogs, and learning everything there is to know (not much).When Yuuri graduates six months later with a degree in theater, he decides to go to the open casting call at Disneyworld. It's insane, and he knows it, but he figures, why not? He needs a job, and this is something. If it's meant to be, it's meant to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm SO sorry this happened  
> i used to be obsessed with a certain face character  
> i cannot reveal who because tbh i kinda want it to be a surprise when v's character is revealed

Yuuri Katsuki was in his bed, staring up at the ceiling, when the door swung open. His roommate, Phichit Chulanont, always barged in with as little grace as possible, and today was no exception. The doorknob bounced off the wall on Phichit’s side of the room with a loud thump. Yuuri didn’t even bother looking; over the course of the semester, a large divot had formed near where the knob constantly hit the wall.

After a moment, Yuuri sat up and grabbed his laptop off his desk. It was getting close to Spring Break, and he’d been hoping plane tickets might get cheaper so he could go home, but so far, the prices had only gone up, and he had a sinking feeling they weren’t going to go back down. Frustrated, he shoved his laptop to his side and pulled his blanket up further over his chest.

“What’re you doing tonight?” Phichit asked, dropping his backpack unceremoniously on his bed.

Yuuri shrugged. “Nothing, I guess. Why?”

“I’m pretty sure I failed my psych exam.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow. Phichit was the rare type of student who miraculously aced everything without studying. He probably spent more time at the bar than in class. “I’m sure you’re exaggerating.”

“Fine, yeah, but you know what? It’s been a shitty day, and I’m ready to start drinking. Come out with me. Pleeeease?”

“I don’t know.” Yuuri knew going out would probably make him feel better, but when he woke up in the morning, he’d be sad and sick – and alone, since it was the first day of Spring Break. He wasn’t sure where Phichit was going, but his flight left before Yuuri even planned on waking up.

Phichit sat down at the foot of Yuuri’s bed and turned the laptop around. “Still checking for better prices?”

Yuuri sighed. “I’m giving up.”

“Listen,” Phichit said, “I have something to ask you…but you’re gonna get mad. You need to be drunk first. Get up and put on something less terrible.”

-

Twenty minutes later, they were in a taxi. Phichit’s low-key bar of choice was only a mile from campus, and they’d usually walk, but it was twenty-six degrees outside, and neither of them felt that freezing to death sounded particularly appealing. 

“Where are we going?” Phichit asked loudly. Yuuri looked over to see his friend making a Snapchat video.

Knowing Phichit would put him in the video whether Yuuri wanted to be there or not, he leaned over and smushed his face next to Phichit’s. “The Worst Bar in America!” He tried to smile, but his heart wasn’t quite in it.

-

The bar was, to be fair, actually called “The Worst Bar in America.” It was clearly conceived as some kind of joke between old friends, but it’d turned out fine – the prices were decent, the music wasn’t deafening, and all-in-all, it was better than a total dive bar and less populated than the college bars closer to campus. Yuuri let Phichit order, and after a moment, the other boy returned with two frighteningly pink drinks. Phichit must’ve already sampled his at the bar, because he’d taken the umbrella out of his drink, and it now hung lazily from behind his ear.

Not bothering to ask what it was – Phichit usually had pretty good taste in mixed drinks – Yuuri took a sip. He could barely taste the alcohol.

-

When Yuuri was decently drunk, Phichit said the words Yuuri hated hearing more than anything else in the world: “So…I bought you something.”

Yuuri wasn’t against gifts. He was against owing people. Even though he knew Phichit would never ask to be paid back, Yuuri always had this guilt weighing on his chest. Some weeks, when he couldn’t afford to buy food, Phichit would share his. But Phichit had never gone to this much trouble to ply Yuuri with alcohol before offering him something. So this was going to be big. Something Yuuri couldn’t pay off in a lifetime.

“I know you can’t go home for Spring Break…and since I’m going by myself, I thought – well, I thought maybe you’d go with me.” He pulled out a little envelope and slid it across the table.

Slowly, Yuuri dragged his finger underneath the lip of the envelope. When he got it open, he shook its contents out onto the table. There were two things: a plane ticket and a pass for Disneyworld.

Every part of him wanted to say no – it was too much; it was insane. Yuuri looked up to his best friend’s eyes and began to speak, but the words got stuck in his throat. Phichit’s eyes were sparkling, and he looked so excited, and somehow, Yuuri couldn’t say no.

-

That night, after Phichit fell asleep, Yuuri stared up at the ceiling and wondered what he’d ever done to deserve a best friend like this.


End file.
